Horror and Shock
by Bumblebee'sGuardian
Summary: Set during DOTM. Spoilers! What was going through the minds of Lennox, Sam, and Simmons when the ship was destroyed?


A view of how the human characters must have reacted to the Autobots' ship being blown up in TF3 and what they were thinking.

Lennox's POV

I could only stare in shock and horror as I watched the burning pieces fall to the ground. The Xantium was gone and so with it were Earth's only chance of survival, my allies and friends. Just gone in a single split second. A lump welled up in my throat and I found myself going to my knees in agony and numb disbelief. Gone.

First Jazz. I'd barely known the bot, but he'd died trying to protect us from Megatron, covering us as we retreated. I still felt guilty that we just ran and didn't try to stand by him at all, but it was too late to change things now.

Then Optimus. He'd been alone, trying to protect Sam. We should have been there. Seeing his battered and broken body at the base, knowing he'd been fighting three Decepticons at once and all the while protecting Sam, I had cursed that day, because we hadn't been fast enough. When Sam brought him back, I decided to do everything in my power to make up for it. I still felt that there was more I could have done.

Then it was the Arcee triplets, two shot by the Cons trying to cover Sam, the other dying of the loss. Their lives brutally snuffed out. I knew that Ironhide felt the same way. He couldn't save them and he had been standing right next to them.

Then it was Sam. Autobot, or not, he had sacrificed everything in his life to protect our planet and to help the Autobots. He'd lost all chance for a normal life and still fought with all his willpower to get to Optimus with the Matrix, hoping to revive the fallen Autobot leader before it was too late. He'd died at the hands of Megatron, the very mech he'd killed to save Earth and Optimus from. The cries of his parents, Mikaela and the look on Bumblebee's face when he died were more painful then I could have ever imagined. I was both relieved and surprised when he was brought back to life. The kid was too young to die.

Then there was Jolt and all the other Autobots that Shockwave murdered at the base just to do it. Most of them, according to Optimus, had been younglings, like Bumblebee.

Then Ironhide. My best friend and guardian, shot in the back, literally executed by Sentinel Prime. Betrayed by someone he trusted. I still didn't know how I'd tell Sarah or Annabelle that he was gone. Nothing remained of him but a pile of rust. Oh, Ironhide. Why did it have to be you? Why did it have to be my best friend?

And now this. The last of the stranded Autobots, forced to leave when the world needed them most, blown out of the sky. I couldn't help remembering the Space Shuttle Challenger and and Space Shuttle Columbia disasters, the poor souls that had lost their lives. How my friends now shared the same terrible fate. Gone in seconds, as people just watched on, the shock of it happening, the horror that their lives had just been snuffed out, and the helplessness that I couldn't do anything to stop it, or to save them.

I grit my teeth in anger and anguish, slamming my fist down on the floor. "The Decepticons will pay. Oh, they are going to pay!" And they would pay. Even if it took every last breath in my body, I would make sure that the murders of my friends would not go unpunished.

Sam's POV

Tears welled up in my eyes, a knot in my throat as I watched the ship that was carrying my best friend and his family get blown to pieces by Starscream. He was gone. They all were. Just like that. Bumblebee. Optimus. Ratchet. Sideswipe. Brains. Wheelie. Dino. Que. Topspin. Leadfoot. Roadbuster. All of them gone.

Oh, Bumblebee. I hadn't wanted you to go. You were my friend. I had hoped that you would come back. Now, you were gone. Permanently gone. No missions. No college rules. Gone.

I wept bitterly. I could have saved them, but it would have cost both my life and Carly's. The Decepticons and that bastard Dylan had made sure of that. God, I'd helped the Decepticons kill them all! I'd helped the Cons kill them all.

The Con on my wrist fell off, knowing it's jobs was done, and I tried to kill it with no luck.

They still had Carly though. I climbed down from my observation point, almost blind with my tears. I had to make it up to them. I'd find Carly, I'd rescue her, and then I would make sure the Cons paid dearly for the deaths of my friends. If I died, so be it. I'd helped the Cons kill my friends. I didn't care what happened to me anymore.

God, Bee. I miss you so much. You were the best friend I could ever ask for. I will make things right though. I will avenge you and the Autobots.

Simmons' POV

Gone. Just gone. I stared at the debris falling from the sky. Gone.

I'd once sought to capture the Autobots because I didn't understand them. I was a bitter old foggy who needed to learn a few lessons. They were good teachers. They taught me humility and that I wasn't always right. The Autobots helped me to get to where I was in society. I'd both fought them and helped them. I knew they were the good guys. I also knew they were our last hope. And now, they were gone. I only wish I'd gotten to know them better.

Ok. Simmons' was shorter, but I still don't like the guy after Sector 7 hurt Bumblebee. Hope you like it. I cried while I was writing this, but having the Transformers: Dark of the Moon Score on while I'm writing probably didn't help.

_In memory of the astronauts who's lives were lost in the Challenger and Columbia disasters. You will live in our memories forever._


End file.
